1. Statement of the Te Field
The invention concerns communications systems. More particularly, the invention concerns an advanced command and control external keypad display unit for concurrently controlling a plurality of radio devices, monitoring the radio devices and providing additional functionality to a user of the radio devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional communications systems are often comprised of a radio device and a keypad display unit. The keypad display unit is hereinafter referred to as “the KDU” or “the remote control panel”. The radio device provides a means for wireless communications between communication devices existing within a defined area. The radio device can be a portable radio device. Alternatively, the radio can be a non-portable radio device. For example, the radio device can be mounted to a dashboard of a vehicle or securely coupled to holster. The holster can be designed for carrying the portable communications device on a person's shoulder, leg, back or chest.
The radio device is comprised of a casing, an internal circuitry, a user interface and an antenna. The casing provides a means for protecting the internal circuitry from damage due to an external factor, such as water and vibration forces. The internal circuitry and user interface provide a means for turning the radio device on/off, controlling a volume, selecting a frequency, setting a frequency, and transmitting a signal to another communications device. The antenna is mechanically coupled to the casing and electrically coupled to the internal circuitry. The antenna provides the means for the internal circuitry to transmit and receive RF signals.
The KDU is advantageously provided to enable the remote operation of the radio device. One can appreciate that such a remote operation configuration has many advantages. For example, the KDU enables the use of a radio device securely coupled to a holster or mounted in a fixed position within a vehicle. The KDU is configured to control the radio device and monitor the status of the radio device. In this regard, it should be appreciated that the KDU is electronically connected to the radio device via a cable.
The KDU is comprised of a casing, an internal circuitry, and a user interface. The casing provides a means for protecting the internal circuitry from damage due to an external factor, such as water and vibration forces. The internal circuitry and user interface provides a means for communicating with the radio device and controlling the radio device. More specifically, the KDU enables a user to adjust the volume, select a frequency, set various configuration options, transmit a signal to another communications device and listen to a received communications.
Despite the advantages of such a KDU, it suffers from certain drawbacks. For example, the KDU is not configured to: (a) concurrently control multiple radio devices; or (b) concurrently control a radio device and some other equipment. The KDU is also not configured to provide additional functionality to the radio device, such as a text messaging functionality, a streaming video functionality, a camera functionality, a web browsing and a global positioning system (GPS) map functionality.
In view of the forgoing, there is a need for an improved KDU for use with a plurality of radio devices. The KDU needs to be configured to: (a) concurrently control multiple radio devices; and/or (b) concurrently control a radio device and some other equipment. The KDU also needs to be configured to provide additional functionality to the radio devices, such as a text messaging functionality, a streaming video functionality, a camera functionality, a web browsing functionality and a global positioning system (GPS) map functionality.